


Shirt Stays

by TodayIsAGoodDay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attractive Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Obsessive Harry Potter, Parent Harry Potter, Professor Draco Malfoy, Reform of edcation, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodayIsAGoodDay/pseuds/TodayIsAGoodDay
Summary: 哈利对德拉科是如何保持他的衬衫不滑出裤腰的有些好奇。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Shirt Stays

**Author's Note:**

> 一个不太合格的家长!哈利，但我保证这是一次性的！  
> 提到了麻瓜与巫师课程结合！  
> 这篇文章我从今年的5月开始写，写了一半就停止了，直到今天我把它翻出来，勉强把它完成了！天知道我有多么不擅长写作。  
> 中文作者不经过Beta，哈哈哈，一切都是自己完成的，也没有时间回头反复校对，所以很可能会有许多错误的地方。  
> 最后，希望你喜欢我的脑洞:D  
> PS：我真的不太会标记TAG，毕竟英文不是我擅长的，我需要一些建议。

哈利第三次扯着自己的领结。

他感觉就像被一个禁锢咒狠狠地锁在了喉咙附近。

为了今天的安排，他翻出了十多年前毕业时为了正式场合而买的那套礼服。在麻瓜式服装愈发流行的今天，于隆重场合中穿着传统礼服的巫师已经很少见了。尽管这身装束在他越来越熟练的职业生涯里所锻炼出的肌肉中变得十分不合身，但他还是希望自己打扮得看上去对此次活动足够重视；他花了整整两个小时，想方设法地把自己塞进这套礼服里（因为他只有这一套，并且没时间再去买新的了），这导致了完整的一身下来，他连正常抬手都格外困难。

现在，他正在所谓的教学参观现场，来参加泰迪入学霍格沃茨第一学年的《魔药制作原理与化学元素反应》示范课。

听起来是不是不可思议？

自从赫敏加入魔法部以来，她带来了数不清的关于巫师与麻瓜文化交流的企划案，这其中就包括关于霍格沃茨的教学改革（估计很多巫师是第一次听到这个用语）。让家长们了解霍格沃茨的教学模式，让家校互相监督不恰当的教育方式并及时提出改进意见，同时让出身麻瓜或混血家庭的学生们能够和家长一起加快对巫师世界的了解，甚至到能够熟练运用两边的教学方法，从孩子时期就逐步达到文化同流，这便是赫敏推行霍格沃茨教学改革的根本目的。

她追求的是巫师与麻瓜界的平衡，她为自己出身麻瓜却又是个巫师而分外自豪；她希望终有一天，巫师不必为了躲避麻瓜而隐瞒身份，麻瓜不会为了害怕巫师而排斥异己。

第二次巫师世界大战遗留的问题不仅仅是对于巫师界，麻瓜们也已必不可免地被卷入其中。哈利并不想去了解是什么让汤姆·里德尔变成了伏地魔，但赫敏对他说了这些话：“即使我不想去深入分析伏地魔的成长环境对他造成了什么影响，但我想，如果……只是如果，巫师和麻瓜之间没有这么多沟壑，纯血观念里不存在那些可怕的偏见，当爱被保护下来、并能够继承时，是不是汤姆·里德尔就会变得不一样？”

哈利把嘴巴禁抿成一条锋利的直线。这让他想起来在他的姨妈、弗农一家那时生活的情景。

女巫把一缕从端整盘发中跑出来的发丝拨到耳后。毕业后赫敏不再总是顶着蓬乱的棕发了，她终于有些时间，像普通女孩那样认真整理起外表来。哈利觉得她打扮得太成熟，总是环绕着紧迫感，她可能在让自己看上去拥有绝对的威信。

“我知道有的事情很难，但必须有人去做。”

“你知道的，敏妮。”哈利说，他温和地捏了捏她的肩膀：“正如你永远支持我，我也会永远在你背后支持你的任何决定，并无条件的提供所有帮助。”

“如果我的决定……是错的呢？”

“那我和罗恩会把你拉过来，告诉你，你做错了。”哈利皱着眉头，“而不是把你推开，再用谴责的语气说，一切都是你的错。”

赫敏放松地笑了。

*********

推动新政策总是需要不少时间。教学改革已运行了四年；直到现在，这个模式的成效才终于逐渐显现。赫敏做得很好，哈利为此而骄傲。

今天的课堂里有不少麻瓜家长；在这之前，由于麻瓜出身的学生入学率实在太低，教学示范课的课堂上几乎都是巫师家长。起初，还有不少巫师家长不明白参观教学课堂的必要性，以至于连巫师家长的参与率都很低。提高麻瓜巫师的入学率———正是教育改革这项新政策的目的之一。当麻瓜新生入学率得到改善后，习惯于家校合作的麻瓜家长们积极地参与了现场课堂（霍格沃茨在教学参观日当天会开通一个从魔法部到学校的专用签名飞路），这另一方面也带动了巫师家长的参与率，不管是出于对麻瓜们的好奇，还是出于对麻瓜们的防备。幸运的是，教学参观项目正在逐步走上正轨。今年，赫敏将打算与麻瓜学校合作，在不久的将来，很可能会出现巫师学生入学麻瓜学校的情况，甚至会有麻瓜学校和巫师学校进行校际合作的情景。这有点疯狂，但让每个人都有选择的自由，而不是受限于他们的出身，这也是赫敏的想法之一。

就连今天的这堂课———《魔药制作原理与化学元素差异》，每一个单词他都会念，但合起来就根本没听说过，至少在他的学生时代没有这堂课。哈利在学前偷看过一些达利的课本，譬如《自然科学》之类的，“化学”这个词似乎在更高深的领域，在他现今的傲罗职涯里，偶尔涉及麻瓜物品滥用的案件中会出现；而魔药制作原理……即便从“魔药”这个词出发，哈利本身也是一窍不通，除了六年级时读过斯内普有标注的课本外。他很想为了泰迪好好地把这份邀请函看一看，但不停来打招呼的巫师家长和好奇的麻瓜家长消磨了他不太多的耐心。他只看了眼标题。如果他知道接下来要发生的事情，他会在家里抽空就把这张邀请函从头到尾仔细读个十遍。

他应该在出门前看一眼星座占卜———这是最近一款流行到巫师世界的占卜学，就连《女巫周刊》都给它辟了一块专栏，而他的同事们、乃至于罗恩，都对这个新学说给与了极大的肯定，他们认为巫师界的星象预言与麻瓜的星座占卜有着不可分割的关系；也或者哈利可以遵循传统，看一看昨晚他忘了洗的茶杯，但他的占卜课直到毕业都依旧是一塌糊涂，特里劳妮让他对占卜学完全失去了兴趣。

反正不管怎么样，在他看到那个走进教室站到讲台上的巫师时，哈利无法形容当下的心情。那绝不会是他期待中的在泰迪的教学参观日里看到的景象。

见鬼的德拉科·马尔福，他居然是这拗口的《魔药制作原理与化学元素差异》授课教师。

事实上，哈利对马尔福以教师身份出现在霍格沃茨的课堂并没有太过震惊（他有可能在不经意间，在谁口中听到了马尔福回归霍格沃茨的传闻，也许是赫敏，毕竟她现在专注于英国巫师的教育改革），他更多的是对这个饭桶越来越耀眼的外表感到晕眩，特别是当他在六年前明白自己是个同性恋并结束了与金妮为期四年的恋爱后。

马尔福梳着看上去柔软到不可思议的发型，不是他学生时期崇尚的一丝不苟的后梳发式，他把刘海淘气地散开了，让它们在他苍白光滑的额头上滑动。在他用优雅的姿势脱下长袍放在椅子上时，那随着动作轻轻晃动的浅金色发丝、好像每一缕都挠在了哈利心口，痒得他指尖都在发颤。马尔福的长袍下穿着合身的灰色西裤和传统白色宽袖衬衫，没有套马甲，也没有戴领结，松着领口的两颗扣子，哈利很肯定他绝对透过那近乎淫荡的领口瞥见了马尔福尖锐的锁骨。他知道这是麻瓜流行的休闲穿法，但是在哈利眼中，马尔福的装束就像一个喝了小酒后跟妓女们调情了半晌的十九世纪时期的维多利亚贵族一样。

他竟敢这么光明正大地在严肃的课堂上只穿衬衫和西裤，近乎衣衫不整。

从马尔福踏进教室起，一直窸窸窣窣的交谈声便戛然而止。看看那些麻瓜家长们，女士们捂着胸口夸张地吸气，而他旁边的麻瓜男士———那合不上的嘴里流出的口水都快沾到衣襟了；至于紧贴着哈利作为“巫师界救世主”身份而不停搭讪的巫师家长们，即便嘀咕着“为什么霍格沃茨会请一个前食死徒做教师，这太可怕了”，却依然不能停止面红耳赤地盯着马尔福。

哈利合理怀疑马尔福可能是个维拉，他绝对使用了维拉专属的魅力。不仅让大家以安静的觊觎来分享他的美貌，还让哈利自觉醒是个同性恋以来，居然在一个曾经他最讨厌的家伙身上感觉到了无与伦比的性冲击。而他们还什么交流都没有，他只是看着，只是就这么在教室后方看着马尔福而已。

“那么———”马尔福懒洋洋地拖着他标志性的腔调，转动着彷如清晨薄雾般带着迷人水色的浅灰眼睛扫了教室一眼，在看到哈利时他顿了下、而后对着哈利的方向挑了挑眉，露出了一个几近挑逗性质的笑容。哈利确信他听见了旁边那位麻瓜男士吸口水的声音。“欢迎各位家长来到霍格沃茨的课堂。现在，让我们开始上课吧。”

*********

马尔福讲了什么哈利一点都没听进去。他只顾注视着马尔福。当马尔福抬手时，当马尔福弯腰时，当马尔福摆出着任何可能展现他腰线的动作时，哈利只是凝视着他，根本无法把目光从马尔福紧紧扎着衬衫下摆的腰部移开。

马尔福的衬衫很宽松，但他的裤子却合体到差不多是贴身，而这对比在他的腰腹处完美结合，形成了一道骤然收紧的曲线；那截太细的腰线凸显了马尔福足够下流的屁股和长腿。他选择比较宽松的衬衫或许是为了遮盖他肌肉不足的上身，但在束腰的衬托下让他突出了宽阔的肩膀与挺拔的背脊。

突然间教室暗了下来，马尔福打开了一架麻瓜机器，哈利依稀记得那似乎是个放映机之类的物品，因为这架机器的正前方挂着一块白幕。马尔福用麻瓜的方法演示了魔药制作的过程，这个奇妙的点子同时吸引了对巫师魔药及魔法原理一点都不了解的麻瓜家长、和对除冥想盆与魔法画像外完全没见过能够从一个盒子里播放持续动态画面的麻瓜科技而十分惊奇的巫师家长。

哈利还是盯着马尔福。不管是魔药还是放映机对他来说都不是新鲜事，马尔福才是那个最吸引他的东西。

马尔福为了讲解画面上的知识会偶尔停下播放走到白幕前，哈利看到了马尔福映射在白幕上的影子：那件衬衫在投光下形成的影子是半透明的，仿佛是他纯黑色投影上笼罩的一层白纱，这让他彻底暴露的上身线条和每一个动作所形成的影子，都像是某种色情表演……他的腰真的很细，哈利这才发现马尔福的束腰位置是他的上胯部，那个地方还不是他真正的腰的位置。

_马尔福究竟是怎么把一堂课变成充满性诱惑的演出的？_

理论知识讲解完后是魔药制作的实际操作阶段。哈利因为完全没看播放画面，所以仍然不清楚这堂《魔药制作原理与化学元素差异》中关于麻瓜化学元素的差异是什么。但这些都不重要。重要的是哈利仍旧紧紧地盯着马尔福，看着那个显眼的浅金色脑袋游弋在教室中。

“哈利。”

那个一直在流口水的麻瓜家长，好奇魔药制作也没必要把下巴整个都搁到马尔福肩上，他为什么不从正面直接看看是怎么操作的？

“哈利。”

还有那些女士们，她们怎么可以在一个正规课堂上明目张胆的表达对衣衫不整的男士的兴趣？

“哈利！”

只是查看坩埚罢了，马尔福有必要把腰弯那么低吗？旁边那个巫师家长到底是在看魔药制作还是在看马尔福的屁股……

“哈利！！”

“哦，呃，泰迪。怎么了？”

“你在看什么？”

他的教子歪着头，好奇地打量着哈利。而哈利只是漫不经心地应了一声后，再次把目光飞快地重新锁定马尔福，并且终于发现了为什么他一整天都无法把视线从马尔福的腰上移开———不管马尔福的动作多么夸张，他的衬衫下摆都没有从束腰处溜出来。

_这是怎么做到的？_

*********

哈利秉持着求知的原则（他们都已经快十年没见了，他并不是因为被马尔福的美色吸引，没有，绝对没有。他只是想知道马尔福用了什么可以保持动作中衬衫下摆不会被拉出来。这很重要，呃，虽然在他的傲罗工作中不怎么穿衬衫……但是他会在各种交际场合中穿的。嗯，总有一天。）在下课的时候他含糊地和泰迪打了个招呼表示一会儿见后，就急匆匆的追随着好不容易从家长群里挣脱出来的马尔福的脚步走出了教室。

当黑发的傲罗队长因为职业习惯不小心用了比平时更夸张的力道推开门的时候，马尔福正倚着办公桌，饶有兴味地看着发出巨大声响后难堪得满脸通红的哈利。

“波特，注意礼貌。虽然我毫不怀疑在你身上不存在‘文明’这个词。”

梅林保佑，马尔福还是和十年前一样那么讨厌，哈利皱着眉。然而这个认知并不能让他裤子里那从看到马尔福开始就蠢蠢欲动不听使唤的部分冷静下来（感谢他今天穿着正式的长袍，它足够遮盖他那隐隐因为裤子太紧而疼痛的下身）。

哈利努力控制着表情，他希望自己脸上除了尴尬别再有更多不必要的渴望。但很显然，马尔福似乎看穿了他的想法，金发的巫师挑了挑他那颜色淡到几乎看不见的眉毛，拿起魔杖，把哈利打开的办公室门磅地一声关上了，并向其扔出了一个锁门咒和一个静音咒。

“马尔福。”哈利吃惊地瞪大了眼。

“波特，我不是瞎子。”马尔福放下魔杖直起身，用一种看到猎物的表情，缓慢地、蛇一般地滑向哈利，金发的巫师迅速地把自己贴到了他的怀里，并在他耳朵旁吹了一口气。没有防备的哈利被激起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“我看到你是怎么盯着我的了。”

“……我们有十年没见了。”他费了很大的自制力才没有把双手条件反射地抱上挨着他胯部、一整天都在迷惑着他的细腰。

太近了，哈利感觉马尔福似乎蹭了蹭他袍子下越来越掩饰不住的坚硬。

“这很重要吗？”马尔福满不在乎地斜了他一眼，哈利悲哀的发现他竟然在感叹马尔福的睫毛有多长。马尔福骨节分明的手指划拉着他半开袍子中露出的衬衫部分，甚至有点调皮地把手指勾到了他纽扣的间隙中，擦到了他稀疏的胸毛：“这件衬衫这么紧绷，它太小了，它包着你胸膛的样子让我看到就开始流口水……”

金发的巫师仰起头，让哈利看着他乳白色的喉结是如何猥亵般地在他纤细的颈子上移动的：“如果你穿得这么火辣闯进我办公室不是要给我带来一场盛大性爱的话……那么你可以走了。”

“不，我……这个……”哈利勉强克制着没说出 _‘没错，让我们马上开始做，我会让你看看我到底是多么让人印象深刻’_ 这句话：“你总是这样勾引那些家长吗？”

“波特。”马尔福似乎被冒犯到，他眉间出现了一条深深的皱纹，他从哈利怀里站起来，骤然分开的温度让哈利想把他重新拉回怀里。“我是魔药课和化学课的教授，并不包括健康教育，或者解决家长们的性紧张。”

“可是你刚刚……”

“你不能就想想我可能只是需要你吗？”

哈利吃惊地张开嘴。

_马尔福说了什么？他说他想要哈利？_

“……我很怀疑你会不会在此之前也遇到过比我更火热的家长。”

“没有。”马尔福的脸颊渐渐浮起了淡淡的粉色，他自信的面具突然有些动摇：“只有你让我这么做。我知道我们是十年来第一次见面，我只是……好吧，我现在怀疑我确实做错了，可能你只是来问泰迪的———”

“我想知道你的衬衫为什么没有滑出来。”哈利打断了马尔福的话。

“什么？”

“衬衫，你的衬衫，不管你怎么活动，它都好好的塞在你的裤腰里。”

“波特，你的脑子怎么回事？”马尔福歪着头：“你为什么会好奇这个？”

_当然是因为你的腰线弧度已经达到了必须关进阿兹卡班的地步，我不能移开正义的审视。_

“你知道，我对任何我未发现的咒语都有点好奇。”哈利耸耸肩，他祈祷他表现得只是有些好奇，而不是好色。

幸好马尔福明显地误解了他。

“噢，是傲罗习惯？”

哈利敷衍地咕哝了声“也许吧”。

“那你可以能要失望了，这不是魔法。”马尔福挑着嘴角笑了，他把手伸向皮带。在哈利还没来得及大喊‘你为什么要脱裤子！’而并没有真的出手阻止的时候，他把那条罪恶的、过于合身的西裤脱了下来，然后马尔福从摊在他脚边的裤子里走出来，在哈利眼前赤裸着双腿。

对于忽然映入眼中的景象，哈利感到他的呼吸停止了。

马尔福的双腿修长得让哈利怀疑他几乎无法测量出其具体的长度，他的肌肉苍白结实，他甚至没有腿毛，也许是因为颜色太淡了。金发巫师的双腿就像光滑的大理石雕塑。在那白得刺眼的大腿中部，桎梏着大概1英寸宽的黑色皮带，皮带把他瘦削的腿部肌肉勒出了一点肉，这个溢出的肉感特别下流；这根皮带上还连着三条系带，系带上的金属夹子正稳稳地夹着马尔福的衬衫下摆，导致哈利从衬衫下只能窥见一些灰色，然后就是那长得看不到头的白色双腿。

“巫师们发明了相当多的生活魔法，我们可以通过魔法熨烫衣物、清洁不太严重的污垢、调整不是太偏离的尺寸，以确保足够的得体；但很遗憾，目前还没有哪个咒语能够彻底解决衬衫滑动的问题———”

马尔福转了一个圈，让哈利看到了他的屁股。因为他的衬衫下摆被这些黑色的带子牢牢地抓住了，于是这让衬衫的下摆以非常不恰当的方式裹着他的屁股，哈利看着那被马尔福饱满的臀部曲线撑开的下摆，看着马尔福臀瓣间因为深深的沟壑而被拉起来的衬衫褶皱———

等到哈利找回他的呼吸，他已经气喘吁吁，耳膜里跳动着心脏的隆隆声响，他甚至无法说出一个整齐的句子；他差不多是呻吟一般地在质问马尔福，他感觉他每发出一个声音，他裤子里那集中了全身血液流向的疼痛就明显加剧：

“这……这、这是……”

“喜欢你看到的吗？”马尔福转回身，那个性感的衬衫屁股不见了，哈利差点要发出沮丧的咆哮；但是他立即、他敢肯定，他闻到了马尔福身上散发的麝香味。

马尔福把他那看上去十分灵活的手指插进了他腿上黑色皮带里，漫不经心的拉开了点，又抽回手，哈利听到了皮带拍进肉体时发出的清脆响声。这个声音仿佛直接敲在了他的阴茎上。哈利快忍不住要弯腰了。

“这叫衬衫夹，可爱的麻瓜技术。”马尔福重新贴近他。这次，金发巫师直接大胆地把双手伸进了哈利的袍子里。哈利狠狠地倒抽一口气，他们坚硬的部分撞在了一起。

“故作清高。”马尔福撇了撇嘴，“告诉我，你现在想做什么？还要重复一遍我们十年没见吗？”

“……我真的可以说吗？”

马尔福的回应是他薄雾一般的灰色眼睛中，黑色的瞳孔正因为燃烧的情欲而微微放大。

哈利咽了口口水。他把手塞进了那邪恶的、只可能在某种激烈性梦中才会出现的黑色大腿皮带里，享受了下他潮湿的掌心与马尔福柔软甜蜜的肌肤被紧紧箍在一起的感觉；马尔福忍不住轻轻喘了一声，他的呼吸撩得哈利的喉咙附近开始冒汗。

“我想———”哈利顿了顿，他深深地望着怀中的金发巫师：“我想拉着它，把你面朝下摔在你的办公桌上，把我的鸡巴塞进你可爱的屁股里，像骑着最烈的马一样拉着这玩意儿控制着你；我还想一边操着你，一边弹着这些皮带，让你大喊有多疼，然后让它们在你完美的大腿上留下红色、肿胀、灼热、持久的痕迹，就算你把它脱下来，你也还像穿着它一样；我甚至要你把双腿合并，把这东西交叉拉开，让它在你的腿间形成一个以前不曾有过、仅仅因为我让你这么做而存在的洞，让我的鸡巴在这些该死的皮带和你罪恶的大腿间来回滑动，直到你洁白的大腿内侧被皮带和我的鸡巴摩擦得一片狼藉，充血疼痛……”

“那你为什么还不开始？”马尔福咬着下唇，哈利发现他抽着气，鼻孔翕动，高高的颧骨上已经覆满了可口的粉色。

哈利不需要下一步指示了。

*********

“我能不能……跟你请教什么是‘化学’？傲罗案件中总有些麻瓜的东西。嗯，还有泰迪的课业。”

“当然。”马尔福舔了舔他红肿、湿漉漉的嘴唇，他的头发无精打采的贴在他汗津津的额头上，乱糟糟得让人心痒。“化学和魔药一样玄妙。以你那有限的智慧，你可能需要很长的时间来跟我请教。”

“我想我有这样的时间。毕竟我很敬业，同时也很爱我的教子。”哈利， **再次** 地，把他起雾的眼镜摘了下来。

*********

当哈利带着心满意足的笑容从霍格沃茨教学参观日的专用飞路回到格里莫广场12号时，迎接他的是一个看上去相当愤怒的赫敏·格兰杰，以及一个似乎不知道该怎么平息妻子怒火而尴尬地在一旁搓手的罗恩，还有眼神特别耐人寻味的安多米达。

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特！”赫敏专有的高八度，哈利觉得他开始耳鸣了。“你竟然丢下泰迪，不知所踪！这是泰迪的第一次教学参观活动！”

“我……我没有不知所踪！”哈利费力地辩驳：“马尔福的整堂课我都在那里！”

“马尔福？！”这是罗恩的尖叫，“马尔福在教书！？”

“不止一堂课！泰迪后面还有两节参观课，最后是家长会，而后面的课程里你都不在，更别谈重要的家长会了！直到麦格校长临时通知了安多米达！”

“这……这样吗？”哈利害羞地挠了挠脸颊。

“他们找不到你，傲罗部回复说并没有临时任务，大家都不知道你去哪儿了。”安多米达轻飘飘地说。哈利觉得她没有生气，只是语气有些微妙。“我从泰迪那儿听到了有趣的事情，他说你追着我的外甥———德拉科·马尔福，一起消失了。”

哈利觉得热气一下子蹿上他的脖颈，他现在大概脸红得很可悲。

“所以，这是真的吗？哈利。”赫敏紧紧地追问，而罗恩还在盲目地喃喃自语诸如梅林、莫德雷德、马尔福为什么在教书、罗斯不能读霍格沃茨之类的废话。

“这……这很重要吗？”

“这对泰迪很重要。”赫敏严肃地说，“你是个不合格的家长。”

哈利愧疚地垂下头。

“现在，马上联络麦格，你需要和泰迪好好地道个歉。”赫敏指着飞路，然后又突然响亮地拍了拍手，“然后我们今晚要请大家来做客，庆祝哈利终于不再做一个情感的流浪儿了！”

“等等，我还什么都没说！”哈利慌张地摆手，“我……我没有和马尔福谈恋爱！”

“没有吗？”安多米达看着他，“但是你看着像坠入爱河的样子。”

“我们……我们有十年没见了。”哈利想到了马尔福说他伪君子时的表情。他又按捺不住地开始傻笑。

“既然你们没有谈恋爱，那你们到底在谈什么？”赫敏怀疑地问道。

“呃…… **化学** ？”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看到这里！！顺便附上我所说的“衬衫夹”，标题询问了会英文的小伙伴:D


End file.
